This invention is directed to a security mounting of the type wherein a movable component is attached to a stationary component by a bracket having a tortuous channel and a pin sliding within the channel.
Numerous devices have been described which allow the attachment of a movable object such as a mirror or picture to a stationary wall. Generally these consist of combinations of hooks and wires and depend upon the gravity of the movable object to hold the movable object to the stationary wall. In certain instances it is important that the brackets or other mounting hardware used are of such a nature that an unauthorized person will be deterred from removing the picture or mirror from the wall.
Numerous tamper-proof mounting devices have been described. Representative examples include those in U.S. Pat. No. 1,908,174, U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,436 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,928,199. While these devices are considered very utilitarian they require the use of a tool to dismount the movable object from the wall, etc. In situations such as public lavoratories wherein a permanent type mounting of a mirror to a wall is desired, this type of mounting system can be very useful; however, since special tools are required for dismounting these objects and those special tools sometimes have a way of getting lost, there are instances where this type of mounting is not practical.
In commercial art galleries and the like where valuable paintings, etchings and sculptures are displayed for sale, it is considered highly desirable that these art objects be displayed in full public view utilizing mounting systems which will deter unauthorized persons from removing them. However, upon the sale of these objects to the art patron, or rearrangement for better display purposes, easy removal of the objects is necessary.
In instances such as reception rooms for legal and medical offices it is desirable that objects such as expensive onyx ashtrays, etc., both be attached to the tables on which they rest so that they cannot be removed by unauthorized persons and also easily disengaged from their mountings by janitorial staff for cleaning. It is also sometimes desirable to attach objects such as telephones and lamps to the respective pedestal bases on which they are set so that they cannot be moved or inadvertently disturbed by children or pets, but can be easily dismounted when so desired.
Mounting brackets generally used for hanging pictures and mirrors are not interchangeable with mounting brackets for stationary objects such as ashtrays and telephones. Further mounting brackets which require exact placement or alignment of several components aside from usually being expensive are sometimes not practical in that the user does not have the necessary supplemental equipment, such as levels and rules which must be used to effect the exact placement of the components of this type of mounting system.